


On The Relationship Between Carlton Lassiter and Shawn Spencer

by SerpentineJ



Series: On The Relationship Between Carlton Lassiter and Shawn Spencer [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: I hope, I've been re-watching Psych, It's not too bad, Jules was the first Shassie shipper, Just a little blurb, Kinda Cracky, M/M, Repetition, Shassie, Written while on a hour-long sugar bender, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet O'Hara's witness and analysis of all the Shassie moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Relationship Between Carlton Lassiter and Shawn Spencer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry to all Who Knew fans, I am crap at finishing stories...  
> I will finish it, I promise...

Juliet O’Hara is Carlton Lassiter’s police partner.  
Juliet O’Hara thinks Carlton is absolutely adorable.  
Juliet O’Hara thinks Shawn Spencer is more complicated than he seems.  
Sure, at first, Carlton was an enigma, a stone-cold statue encased in ice.  
And Shawn was a whirlpool of mystery wrapped in sunshine.  
….well, that’s what she would call them if she were in a romantic, poetic mood.  
Which she totally isn’t.  
Juliet O’Hara also thinks Carlton Lassiter and Shawn Spencer are the two most oblivious, love-stricken detectives she’s ever seen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Juliet O’Hara met Carlton Lassiter in the police station when she transferred to Santa Barbara.  
Juliet O’Hara was terrified of her new partner.  
I mean, did the man have to act all grumpy? And his growl could make a grizzly bear’s knees tremble.  
Juliet O’Hara huffed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliet O’Hara met Shawn in a coffee shop while undercover.  
Juliet O’Hara was nervous as hell.  
In fact, she was so nervous, when she pulled her gun, her hands were shaking.  
The first sliver of a clue was there, though, but she didn’t notice it until she ran the incident through in her head that night over dinner.  
Shawn had waved at Carlton.  
Carlton, the Stone Man, had been flustered. Flustered.  
And Carlton had given Shawn the double-glance-back.  
Juliet O’Hara smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliet O’Hara did a little digging.  
Juliet O’Hara isn’t a detective for nothing.  
She read several eyewitnesses’ witness accounts from the McCallum arrest.  
Four out of ten asked if there was a… relationship between the Head Detective and the psychic.  
Apparently Carlton had gotten quite a bit of action while “restraining” Shawn.  
Juliet O’Hara giggled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliet O’Hara saw the support on Shawn’s right knee.   
Juliet O’Hara, of course, was concerned. A spelling bee couldn’t be that dangerous…  
What had happened? She had only known Shawn for a short while, but he seemed like a fun guy who had the ability to get under her partner’s skin.  
When Shawn stood up, though, to try to convince the Chief that the death of than spellmaster was murder, she saw Carlton’s eyes flicker to his leg. Saw the slight tightening of the mouth, the eyes narrow ever so slightly.  
Juliet O’Hara thinks that Carlton Lassiter is already besotted. He just doesn’t know it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliet O’Hara watches Carlton during the ring-robbing case.  
Juliet O’Hara doesn’t know if he’s incredibly blind or just terrible at relationships in general.  
She watches Lassiter wrap his arm around Shawn’s shoulder in the interrogation room.  
She sees Shawn snake an arm around the Head Detective’s waist.  
Juliet O’Hara can’t quite smother her smile when they walk out of the room together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliet O’Hara can’t quite believe Shawn and Carlton can’t see themselves around each other.  
Juliet O’Hara thinks that they might be worse than horny teenagers.  
In the kitchen, she’s slightly concerned when Lassiter reaches for his gun while Shawn is writhing around the room, shouting about his ear.  
When Carlton charges the psychic, however, trapping him between the stainless steel kitchen counter and Lassiter’s long, lanky frame, she has to resist the urge to shake her head and rub her forehead.  
Christ, they’re practically grinding against the table.  
The kitchen staff is going to need to Lysol the heck out of that counter after they leave.  
And, apparently, she thinks, the dumbwaiter, when the dead body of Dietrich Manheim slumps out of the open door.  
Juliet O’Hara does, however, hear Shawn’s sour, “Well, that should keep them busy for a while.” when Carlton’s attention is yanked from him by the Attorney General.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliet O’Hara thinks that Shawn Spencer is a phenomenal thief.  
Juliet O’Hara might not be as observant as she thinks.  
Because really, when had Shawn been close enough to Carlton to steal his keys and his badge?  
And how had she not noticed?  
Juliet O’Hara decides she needs to up her game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliet O’Hara has had Carlton pinned as the jealous type since they first met.  
The conversation she had with him in the car during their stakeout proves that; he doesn’t even like the idea that someone above him has to sanction a stakeout.  
And the fake flirting Shawn does with her (and it’s obviously fake) obviously makes Carlton very, very jealous.  
The way he gripped the steering wheel and closed his eyes betray his feelings.  
Juliet O’Hara wonders what would happen if she started flirting back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliet O’Hara thinks that Shawn and Carlton fight like children.  
Or an old married couple.  
“I was following the money and protecting Raylene!”  
“Who turned out to be the dangerous one.” The Chief puts in her two cents.  
“Which I picked up from Detective Lassiter’s massive brain.”  
She felt a little grin trying to fight its way to her face.  
“Not true.”  
“True.”  
“Tr- not.”  
“It was so!”  
And then Shawn touches Lassiter’s face.  
When Carlton spins Shawn around by his shoulders and grasps the scruff of his neck, leading him to the doorway for their “private conversation”, Juliet thinks that Lassiter touches Shawn way too much for there to not be some kind of attraction on his side.  
When Shawn comes back into the room, grinning, Carlton is still standing in the doorframe, rubbing his forehead.  
Juliet O’Hara smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliet O’Hara wonders if Carlton knows he made a mistake calling that forensics grunt “Blowie”.  
Does he know what that means?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliet O’Hara thinks that either she has a very, very dirty mind, or Shawn is being way too obvious in his advances.  
I mean, he fell to his knees in front of Carlton at that Mortimer guy’s apartment, then grabbed his leg.  
She did notice, though, that he couldn't meet Carlton’s eyes for more than a second when he mentioned the cat licking itself.  
His eyes went to Juliet’s, then above her head to Lassiter’s, then flickered back to hers.  
Juliet O’Hara doesn't have that dirty of a mind…. Right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliet O’Hara puzzles over Carlton’s suit.  
It is waterproof?  
It certainly seems coffee-resistant.  
She notices that, when the coffee spills all over Carlton’s dress shirt, Shawn licks his lips and looks away.  
She notices that Carlton looks even paler in the bright sunshine.  
And she highly doubts that the concern for Carlton’s health came from the cat.  
Juliet O’Hara thinks that Shawn Spencer is adorable in his affection.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliet O’Hara hears Carlton ask her to check on the dry cleaning after turning away from Shawn.  
Juliet O’Hara thinks that Carlton Lassiter is adorable in his (hidden) trust in Shawn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliet O’Hara may have planted a bug in Carlton’s police radio.  
And his gun holster.  
And on the underside of his desk (he was way too paranoid to not check everything on his desk at least every week).  
And in one of Shawn’s pens in his office.  
And in Shawn’s smoke detector.  
And one in Shawn’s police radio.  
(Why do people always think she’s incompetent just because she’s young?)  
Juliet O’Hara wasn’t the secret weapon of the Miami Police Department for nothing, you know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliet O’Hara was doing some paperwork and listening to the bug in Carlton’s radio through the headphones plugged into her mobile phone.  
She giggled when Buzz comes over to ask for “advice” and feels a small twist in the pit of her stomach when he gets shot down. Really, though, Buzz should know better.   
The next few minutes, though, prove to be something very promising.  
She hears Carlton go into the Chief’s office.  
Slowly, stealthily, she sneaks over to the leftmost window of the Chief’s office and peers in (and really, whose idea was it to make the Chief of Police’s office walled with glass?)  
She plugs in her headphones.  
“I dazzle and I stretch…”  
She smothers a giggle.  
Shawn fixes his gaze on Carlton and, after snatching the newspaper from under Gus’s arm, saunters over to his chair.  
He waves the paper in front of his face.  
Juliet grins and wonders how Shawn’s spirits can be so intelligent; they must know about his crush, right?  
“-all actresses are crazies. I would know, I dated one in college once. She had a nose ring.”  
What Juliet sees next is enough to make her want to jump up and clap her hands like an eight year old girl.  
Shawn groans and flops into Carlton’s lap.  
Juliet O’Hara thinks that if these two don’t make out or something, they’re all going to die from repressed sexual tension.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliet O’Hara knows that Shawn thinks he has her wrapped around his little finger.  
When he tries to convince her to run the phone records, she isn’t too surprised that Carlton shows up behind him; the sound of Shawn’s voice in the station seems to be a call for her partner; it’s like Carlton’s Bat-Signal.  
As Shawn expresses his disappointment in them and walks away, Juliet feels Carlton stiffen slightly. Apparently, she thinks with a smirk, Shawn’s easy defeat hasn’t filled him with as much… joy as he expected.  
“Strange how he gave up so easily…” she says, wondering how receptive Carlton’s going to be to her slight psychological nudge.  
Juliet O’Hara wonders how a detective can be so oblivious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?


End file.
